


how to change a tire (and other useful life lessons with gary goldstein)

by alfredolover119



Series: fictober 2020 [6]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Dialogue, Established Relationship, Fictober, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hugs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredolover119/pseuds/alfredolover119
Summary: Jeremiah was in a hurry. As always. It was almost a defining personality trait, at this point. Almost.He was never in a hurry for the same thing twice. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. For example, yesterday he was in a hurry to pick up his niece from daycare. Today, he was in a hurry because he was late for his lunch-date with his boyfriend.---miah gets a flat tire and because he's a himbo he doesn't know how to change it :(( but his boyfriend does!! !! pure fluff.
Relationships: Gary Goldstein/Man in a Hurry
Series: fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920028
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	how to change a tire (and other useful life lessons with gary goldstein)

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes! this is a week late!! 
> 
> but this was for day 6 of fictober. prompt was "that was impressive"
> 
> dedicated to all my aiah bros.. i swear the minecraft series isn't abandoned but take this as penance pls

Jeremiah was in a hurry. As always. It was almost a defining personality trait, at this point. Almost.

He was never in a hurry for the same thing twice. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. For example, yesterday he was in a hurry to pick up his niece from daycare. Today, he was in a hurry because he was late for his lunch-date with his boyfriend. 

_His boyfriend._ It still tickled him to be able to say that. He had been crushing on Gary for _months_ before Gary stole the first move away from him. It still annoyed Miah a little bit that he hadn't been able to get the balls up. But he was happy now, with Gary. They had only been dating for about three weeks, but it simultaneously felt like ages and no time at all.

And now Miah was about to outright miss a date with him. It wasn't voluntary, or anything he could control. His car had a flat tire. And he had no idea how to change a tire. He did have roadside assistance that was included with his car insurance, though!

It would have been perfect, but when he called the roadside assistance number, it went straight to voice-mail. Very helpful. He sat down in his car after that, pondering how much money he had wasted on the more expensive car insurance policy.

Next, he called Gary, who thankfully did _not_ send him to voice-mail.

"Hey, Miah. I'm on my way, I just got caught in the office. Is that what you were calling about?" Words were tumbling out of Gary's mouth on rapid-fire.

"Oh. No. I've got a flat tire, so I'm not going to be able to make it-"

Gary interrupted him. "Where are you?" 

"Uh. Right outside the Hatchetfield Mall? I'm on the side of the road right now." Miah was pretty familiar with this side of town, but it had just occurred to him that any number of people could see him broken down on the side of the road. It would probably seem funny to them, him not knowing how to change a tire. Damn them all to hell.

"I'm on my way. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?"

"What?" Miah shook his head to clear it.

"I'm coming to help." Gary sighed. "What kind of boyfriend do you think I am? I wouldn't leave you stranded on the side of the road."

Miah rubbed his face. "That's- I'm not really stranded. I'm within walking distance of the mall."

He heard Gary sniff disapprovingly. "Doesn't matter. I need to set a precedent here."

"In that case, yeah, sure. Stay on the phone." Miah glanced out the window, watching the traffic at the red-light. "I'm sorry I ruined our date."

"You didn't ruin our date!" Gary's voice had gone up an octave in annoyance.

"Uh, yeah I did. I got a flat tire, and now we're not even _having_ a date." 

"You didn't _choose_ to get a flat tire." Gary paused for a second. "Plus! I can teach you how to change a flat. That's a perfect date."

"I never said I didn't know how to change a tire." Miah's masculinity was feeling _very_ threatened at Gary just assuming he didn't know. He, of course, _didn't_ know, but that was besides the point.

Gary's voice took on a pitying note, but Miah couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or not. "You didn't have to tell me. If you knew, you would've changed it and been here without a second to spare." 

"Was that a pun?" Miah smirked.

"What?" 

"'A second to spare.' My tire is flat. We're going to need the-"

Gary cut him off. "No! That was _not_ intentional!"

"Could've fooled me." Miah snorted. "You seem like the pun type."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Gary sounded absolutely offended at this point.

"Oh, nothing."

"Jeremiah!" Gary was now impersonating Miah's mother.

"Not my full name!" He was having trouble holding back his laugh.

"I would use your middle name, but I don't actually know it." Gary sighed.

"Wow. We've been dating for _three whole weeks_ and you still don't know my middle name…"

Triumphantly, Gary replied, "You don't know mine, either!" 

"I bet it's something stupid. Like Calvin." He had no foundation to prove this, but it just seemed… _right._

"That's horrible! _Gary_ Calvin _Goldstein?_ Attorney at law?" Gary was giggling a little now.

Miah put the phone on speaker. "Yeah. It is horrible. Fits you _perfectly,_ though."

"Well, I bet your middle name is something even worse. Like…" Gary hummed. "Matthew."

Miah really couldn't keep his laughter in any longer. "How is _Matthew_ worse than _Calvin?"_

"Shut up." Gary whined. "Oh, I see you now."

Miah hung up and got out of his car, waving at Gary's approaching yellow Volkswagen Beetle. Miah still couldn't quite take it seriously, compared to his sensible Subaru.

It was still a little weird greeting each other; they hadn't quite found their groove. There was an awkward moment where Miah went in for a peck and Gary went for a hug. They ended up kissing and _then_ hugging. And they didn't talk about it. Miah just smirked as Gary's face darkened to a shade of red.

"So. Tires," Gary started.

"Tires," Miah replied. 

As soon as they made eye contact, both of them started laughing. It was the type of laughter that took an act of God to stop. Gary braced himself on the arm of Miah's jacket. Miah had to wipe his eyes.

Gary proved to be a very efficient instructor. Miah _tried_ to help him with the tire, but Gary seemed to have it handled. Apparently, he regularly had to change tires. He had _horrible_ luck. Miah couldn't help thinking they were a perfectly awful, disgusting match.

Once they were finished, Gary was, despite the cool weather, sweaty and covered in dirt from the ground and tire. Even then, Miah couldn't keep himself from pulling Gary into a tight hold. Gary let out a light _oof_ as Miah squeezed him. 

"Hi," Gary said sheepishly.

 **"That was impressive."** Miah had his face buried in Gary's neck.

"Like I said, this isn't my first rodeo."

When he pulled back to look at Gary's face, he felt… overwhelmed with _some_ emotion. He didn't want to put a label on it yet; it had only been three weeks, after all. What he _did_ do was grab Gary's face and pull him into a _slightly_ aggressive kiss. 

Gary, of course, didn't seem to mind, steadying himself with his hands on Miah's hips. They could have stayed like that for hours, probably, had they not been on the side of the busiest road in Hatchetfield. The kiss had barely deepened when a car passed, honking at them. Miah recognized the car to be his neighbor Ted's. 

They separated instantly, grinning sheepishly at each other. 

"Thank you," Miah blurted out. He didn't have a lot of people in his life who would come out to change his tire for him.

Gary had been blushing throughout the entire encounter, but it appeared to be spreading down to his neck. "'S nothing. Really."

Miah glared at him. "Don't say that. I was going to have to wait for who-knows _how_ long for my roadside assistance."

"At least you know how to change a tire now." Gary rubbed the back of his neck shyly, like he didn't appreciate compliments.

Miah laughed. "I don't know about that. You're kind of a shit teacher."

"Well…" Gary glanced at Miah's car. "I plan to be around for a while, if you ever need me again. If that's okay."

Now Miah was the one blushing. "Whatever, Goldstein. Lunch?"

Gary sighed, grinning. "Lunch."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! comments and kudos fuel me to do this so xxx aha
> 
> catch me on [tumblr @ whatsshakingbanana](whatsshakingbanana.tumblr.com)!


End file.
